1. Field of thc Invention
This invention is directed to percussion musical instruments which incorporate striking elements such as clappers, knockers and hammers which are attached to the main body of the instrument. More specifically, this invention relates to the hinge mechanism which connects the striking element to the main body musical instrument. A preferred embodiment, a novel hand chime is constructed using this hinge mechanism.
2. The Prior Art
Many musical instruments contain strings, bells, timpani and chimes, which are struck by percussive elements to produce their musical tones. In all of these instruments where the striking elements are permanently secured by mechanical means to the body of the instrument there have been many different approaches to the design requirements. It is necessary that the striking member swing freely so that it can generate the necessary impact upon the vibrating member it strikes, and also control its movement so that it performs this function accurately. In the past, most of the connections between the striking elements and the body of the instrument have been simple hinge elements containing yokes and pins. Many of these designs have metal to metal contact and sufficient tolerance between their respective parts so that vibrations in the body of the instrument are often transmitted to these parts at these hinge points producing sound which detracts from the overall musical quality of the instrument.
It is, therefore, one object of the instant invention to devise a hinge mechanism to be used in percussion instruments with striking members that does not adversely affect the musical quality of the instrument.
It is a further object of the instant invention to devise a hand chime which incorporates an acoustically "dead" hinge mechanism which is inexpensive to manufacture and assemble and does not detract from the tonal quality of the instrument.
It is a further object of the instant invention to devise a hand chime which has superior musical qualities and which contains adjustment means for damping its musical qualities and which contains adjustment means for damping its musical tones to allow varying degrees of sustain to its musical sound.
A further object of the instant invention is to create a handheld musical instrument which incorporates an elastomeric hinge between its body and clapper.